One ring means so much
by Tokyo Blue
Summary: Robin and Starfire are going out but Robin and Raven are keeping a secret. Starfire is sick of being in the dark so she decides to do a bit of investigating. RobStar


One Ring Means So Much

**Okay I don't support this couple at all. Repeat at all but my friend is such a Rob/Star fan and it's her birthday tomorrow so this is very rare. I am more used to writing Rob/Rae so sorry if anything's out of character. In this fanfic Starfire and Robin are together**.

**Happy Birthday Rachel. Lots of love and Kisses.**

"Friend Cyborg. Have you seen Boyfriend Robin anywhere?" asked a confused Starfire. She had not seen him since this morning. Even then he just gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran out. In fact she had barely seen him all week.

"I think he went out with Raven or something", muttered Cyborg. He was concentrating on fixing his leg as Silkie had chewed it off again. Now Starfire was very worried. Robin and Raven were spending a lot of time together. Starfire would come into a room where they were talking and they would shut up as soon as they saw her. Also Raven was giving her these smiles as if to say, "I know something you don't know".

Starfire was suspicious but kept quiet. She trusted Robin but it didn't help knowing that Robin and Raven had dated for a while. Sure it had been three years ago but Starfire still didn't trust Raven. Well Starfire was sick of being in the dark so it was time to do a bit of investigating.

* * *

"Why are we here again", asked a sleepy Beastboy. It was Saturday. Usually Beastboy wouldn't be up for at least two more hours but Starfire had begged him to help her. Plus he really wanted to find out what the two dark birds were up to.

"We are looking out for Boyfriend Robin and friend Raven", answered Starfire quickly. She was busy concentrating on finding her two teammates. She was wearing a sundress with a matching sunhat and a pair of Robin's sunglasses. Beastboy was just wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he found on the floor of his bedroom. So what if they smelled a bit.

"Wait I can see them", shouted Beastboy to Starfire. The alien princess grabbed the pair of binoculars that were hanging around her neck and trust them to her eyes. Robin and Raven were walking down the street talking. They were wearing normal clothes. Raven had used her powers to turn her hair black and Robin was wearing a pair of sunglasses so no one would notice they were superheroes.

"What are you up to"? Asked Starfire to herself and decided to get a little closer. Beckoning Beastboy to follow her she crept after her two friends. Raven and Robin walked a little further before going into a shop. A jewellery shop!

There was a big window where the two friends could look in at their teammates. Raven was pointing at one particular piece of jewellery. The shopkeeper took it out. It was a ring. Robin took it in her hands and observed it. Raven was nodding her head smiling which was Raven rarely ever did. Before Starfire thought it could get any worse Robin put it on Ravens finger.

Starfire couldn't take it anymore so she flew back to the tower with Beastboy struggling to keep up with her. Once she got to the tower she went to her room and cried. Cyborg looked up as he saw Starfire fly by and Beastboy collap on the ground trying to catch his breath. "What wrong with her", asked Cyborg.

* * *

Starfire lay on her bed sobbing cuddling up to one of her many teddies. This was her favourite teddy. It was pink and glittery and held a little heart saying, "I love you". Robin had got it for her knowing she would love it. Starfire looked at it and flung it at the wall. It bounced off the wall and lay on the floor. Starfire stared at it with hate but then sighed. As much as she hated Robin she still loved him.

How could they do this to her? Raven was the most honest person she knew if a little too honest. Starfire didn't think Raven was so low to do this to her. Sitting up she knew there was no point in crying. It would get her nowhere. What she needed was revenge.

**

* * *

15 minutes later**

Starfire sat on her bed satisfied. Her plan was set up and all she had to was wait. There was a knock on the door and Starfire got up to answer it. It was Robin. "Hey Star can I talk to you in the kitchen. Starfire nodded. He knew what he wanted to talk about. He was going to brake up with her.

Starfire walked behind Robin to the kitchen. Raven was sitting at the table trying to ignore Cyborg and Beastboy who were giving her dirty looks. Robin was about to talk but Starfire interrupted him. "Robin I know what you're going to say so there's no point in saying it".

"How do you know", asked Robin confused. "Friend Beastboy and I followed you and Friend Raven to town today", answered Starfire. Starfire wished this could just be finished. Beastboy and Cyborg were still giving Raven dirty looks until Raven gave them a look that left them cowering under the table.

"The surprise is ruined", said Robin disappointed. Now Starfire was confused. Surprise. What surprise. Starfire looked at Beastboy and Cyborg hoping they knew what Robin was talking about but they were still under the table.

"I was going to ask you to marry me", answered Robin with a smirk. The boys looked out from under the table shocked. Raven just sat there smirking. Starfires jaw dropped. "The ring is for me", asked Starfire hesitantly. Robin nodded. "Who else would I buy a ring for"? Asked Robin

Starfire gave Raven a quick glance and turned back to Robin. "I don't know"? Robin took a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was the ring. Starfire gave a small sequel of delight and put on the ring. It fitted perfectly. She started screaming again and jumping around in a circle. Raven rolled her eyes and got up to go to her room. Starfire stopped screaming and went to kiss Robin. "I love you", whispered Robin. Starfire smiled. This was the happiest moment of her life. Then there was a scream.

WHO PUT SILKIE IN MY ROOM!

Starfire gulped. She was so dead.

**Happy Birthday again Rach. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope everyone else did as well. Please tell me. Review! **


End file.
